esorfandomcom-20200214-history
Amica
The Amica are an intelligent beast race living in The Sweeping Plains. Physically the Amica appear to be humanoid hounds. This race takes great pride in their physical prowess and fighting ability. The fundamental beliefs in Amica culture are that a good warrior is strong, honorable, and loyal. In their home village of Forta, fighting tournaments and sporting events are held fairly commonly and outsiders are welcome to test themselves among the Amica warriors. Amica found outside of The Sweeping Plains are commonly hired as guards and bodyguards because of their famous loyalty. Amica Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: The Amica are strong and agile but their race’s focus on these aspects has lessened their academic prowess. They gain +2 Str, +2 Dex, -2 Int. * Size: Amica are Medium creatures. * Type: Amica are Humanoids with the Caine subtype. * Base Speed: Amica have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Amica start speaking Cainos. * Keen Senses: Amica receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. * Color Blind (Ex): The Amica have trouble distinguishing between colors and see the world in shades of greyed out color. Because of this they receive a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against Illusion spells as well because they don’t see the magic in the way the caster intended. * Naturally Brave: Amica gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against fear effects. * Bounding Stride: Amica gain a 10-foot racial bonus to their speed when using the charge, run, or withdraw actions. This requires the Amica to be unrestricted in movement so this bonus is lost if the Amica is wearing any armor that lowers his base speed or if the Amica has a medium or heavy load. * Low-Light Vision: Amica can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. * Age: ** Adulthood: 15 ** Middle Age: 35 ** Old: 53 ** Venerable: 70 Amica Alternate Racial Traits * Bite: Some Amica have developed stronger jaws and are able to use them in combat. Amica with this racial trait gain a natural bite attack, dealing 1d3 damage. If the Amica gains the Improved Grapple feat, he may make a bite attack in order to initiate the grapple. Once in the grapple, the Amica may deal his bite damage each round he has control. This racial trait replaces Bounding Stride and Keen Senses. * Scent: Many Amica have trained their already heightened senses to be able to track others using only their scent. Amica with this racial trait gain the Scent ability. This racial trait replaces Naturally Brave. * Long Stride: Although most Amica have the ability to use bursts of speed during combat maneuvers, some Amica have focused on training their speed all together. Amica with this racial trait have a 10 feet bonus to their base speed but the Amica loses this bonus if he is restricted in movement. This bonus is lost if the Amica is wearing any armor that lowers his base speed or if the Amica has a medium or heavy load. This racial trait replaces Keen Senses and Bounding Stride. Amica Favored Class Bonuses *Barbarian: Add a +1/2 bonus to the barbarian’s trap sense. *Brawler: Add 1 foot to the brawler’s base speed. In combat, this has an effect only for every five increases in the brawler’s base speed. *Fighter: Add +1 to the fighter’s CMD when resisting a bull rush or trip. *Hunter: Add 1 foot to the hunter’s companion’s base speed. In combat, this has an effect only for every five increases in base speed. *Monk: Add +1 to the monk’s base speed. In combat this option has no effect unless the monk has selected it five times (or another increment of five). This bonus stacks with the monk’s fast movement class feature and applies under the same conditions as that feature. *Ranger: Add +1/4 dodge bonus to armor Class against the Amica's favored enemies. *Slayer: Increase the studied target bonus on Perception and Survival checks by 1/4. When the slayer gains the stalker class feature, the slayer also gains this increase to the studied target bonus on Stealth checks. *Swashbuckler: Increase the total number of points in the swashbuckler’s panache pool by 1/4. *Vigilante: Add 1/2 to the DC increase from unshakable. *Warpriest: Gain 1/6 of a new bonus combat feat.